Automated saws are used extensively to cut materials for many different manufacturing applications. For example, saws may use a microprocessor to determine how to cut according to a user-supplied list of required dimensions, i.e., a cut list. The microprocessor controls movement of a fence to position sites of cutting in a manner that optimizes utilization of raw material. For some applications, the operator may need to mark defects, such as knots, cracks, or discolored portions of a material, before cutting. The marked locations of defects allow the microprocessor to select cutting sites that exclude defects while making optimal use of the material according to the cut list requirements.
Optimization programs may determine efficient routines for cutting. However, organizing and inventorying cut pieces can be problematic and may sometimes be rate limiting. The sequence of cut materials flowing downstream is determined piece by piece according to the optimization program. Therefore, cut list parts, salvage, and defect pieces come downstream from the saw in an apparently mixed and random order. Sorting and inventorying the parts can be a tedious and time consuming task.